1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to static seals, and more particularly to hammer union assemblies and static seals therefor and to methods of constructing the static seals.
2. Related Art
A hammer union seal typically has four component parts, including a male part, a female part, a union nut and an elastomeric seal. The female part has an inner tapered female end and an externally threaded portion adjacent the tapered female end. An annular counterbore extends axially inwardly from the inner tapered female end to provide a pocket in which the elastomeric seal is positioned. The male part has an outer conical surface, sometimes referred to as nose, configured for sealed engagement with the tapered end of the female part, and a radially outwardly extending flange adjacent the nose. The nut has a radially inwardly extending flange adjacent one end and internal female threads adjacent an opposite end. The nut is slipped over the male part to bring the flange of the nut into abutment with the flange of the male part, such that the two flanges confront each other axially. Then, the female threads of the nut are threaded on the external threads of the female part, thereby drawing the male and female parts axially toward one another, and thus, forming a primary seal between the mating nose and tapered surface and forming a secondary seal via the elastomeric seal as it is compressed between the male and female parts.